An Exorcist's Cry
by Crisp Berry
Summary: One day, three peculiar children appear out of nowhere. Their unnatural abilities caught the interest of many, including the Black Order.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own that which is not mine.**

* * *

One day, a strange little girl appeared out of nowhere. Her appearance was that of an Asian and her language Japanese. No one knew who the girl was, no record of her ever made. Many thought of her as an angel come down from heaven, others thought she was a demon in disguise. Her unnatural abilities quickly sparked interest and fear in many. It was said she could walk on water, transport from one place to another, and could even control the elements.

Then a boy appeared a few weeks after the girl. His nationality was the same as hers. Like the girl, he too was unnatural. He could breathe fire, scale trees and buildings using no hands, and had the most peculiar eyes. No one was sure what the boy was. His changing eyes had many thinking him to be the devil but his sweet disposition quickly melted the hearts of many.

Some days later, a third boy appeared. His cheery disposition and mischievous ways had many annoyed with him. Despite his bright appearance, the three whiskers upon his cheeks had people staying far away from him. He did not possess the same inhuman abilities as the other two - or rather, the abilities he did have were nothing compared to the two. Still, he was a peculiar child that no one dared mess with.

The three children spent most of their time in a forest where they'd first appeared. In the eyes of the people, it looked as if they were practicing some sort of ritual - demonic or spiritual? As if calling out to some otherworldly being to come down to Earth. No one knew the true reasons behind the children. When not in the forest, they explored the cities nearby, interacting with any civilians brave enough to communicate with them and helping out any person in trouble.

News of these children spread like wildfire and many traveled to the land where the three lived. So popular the three were, even the Black Order could not turn a blind eye to them. Exorcists were sent to investigate the case, believing it to be the cause of Innocence.

It was upon finding them that the Order decided: they had to have the three.

* * *

AN: I might just make this a drabble if anyone actually wants me to continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

The kids were easy to capture despite the rumors of their powers. Locked up in a barren room painted all white, they were to be studied until something about them was determined. At this point, no one knew what to do with them. The kids were a mystery and being reckless could cost everyone's lives. This would assure the Black Order of what the kids really were.

They appeared like any other children. Upon awakening, the girl cried. The two boys were immediately up and banging on the walls, trying to find an escape route. When there was none, they joined the girl on the floor. The darker haired boy was on the verge of tears, the blond babbling on and on about one thing or another. There was no magic powers being thrown around, no signs that they were special. Did they get the wrong children, perhaps? Or was it that the children were ordinary and the talk of their powers just rumors?

Perhaps it wasn't that simple. Some Innocence did not reveal itself to their Accommodators until threatened. Did they need to be in danger for their powers to manifest?

Possibly.

Could they risk it?

They had little information on the kids. There weren't many means to fight against the Earl and his army of Akuma. These kids could very well be the key in the enemy's defeat. If they were somehow killed, that hope died along with them.

No, they could not risk it. Not until they knew more about the kids.

* * *

 **AN:** It's been a while since the last update, I know. My laptop's broken and I'm using Hina's at the moment. It might be a while yet until I can get a new one, but I'll try to keep updating. I apologize for the wait.

 **insanelytwisted:** Glad you are! At the beginning, Naruto will be weak (he is a child, after all). However, I plan on making him strong! Thanks for the review!

 **a tiny reader:** I had originally planned on her being the only one in this world, however I thought it'd be interesting to add other Naruto characters. If it makes it any better, she'll be the one focused on the most out of the three. Thanks for the review!


End file.
